<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Episode by ReneeBlazeIt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319540">Episode</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeBlazeIt/pseuds/ReneeBlazeIt'>ReneeBlazeIt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, not exactly an oc but an unnamed character i guess, nsfw theme, please give bangalore some love she deserves it, they're doing the do but it's not described</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:42:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeBlazeIt/pseuds/ReneeBlazeIt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anita sighed as she felt lips against her pulse, pressing heated kisses to the skin of her neck. The almost overwhelming buzz of alcohol and desire made her lightheaded, the world spinning around her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bangalore | Anita Williams/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Episode</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short and self indulgent thing about bangalore to cope with some coming out stress, also my girl needs some more love.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anita sighed as she felt lips against her pulse, pressing heated kisses to the skin of her neck. The almost overwhelming buzz of alcohol and desire made her lightheaded, the world spinning around her. Her hands gripped the thighs straddling her midsection in a desperate attempt to ground herself. </p><p>	Her mind was swirling and empty at the same time. It screamed guilt, it screamed at her to stop and leave, but also twisted her guts with a pleasant and familiar warmth and nervous, excited butterflies in her stomach. She felt almost at home in another woman’s embrace, in a way that made her crave for more and more.</p><p>The tenderness of the hands roaming her stomach, of the kisses peppered along her jawline was addicting, maddening.</p><p>She gasped for air without needing it, she bucked against the prison of the body above her without wanting to escape it. Teeth scraped the skin under her ear, sending chills down her spine and forcing a weak, pleading sound out of her throat. She heard a chuckle, so, so close to her ear, she felt the hotness of a breathy chuckle caressing her cheek. She gripped the fabric under her fingers tighter, closing her eyes shut.</p><p>Anita felt like she was losing control, like she was giving in to the woman above her. Part of her was scared, another was thrilled. </p><p>There were other episodes, other women. Some she could remember, others she had forgotten. Because the love of those we don’t know, those we don’t care about drops onto the surface of your soul and evaporates just as fast. But right now, right there, all that was important was the feeling of lips pressing against hers, of nails digging into the skin of her back, of a body pressing into her own as if she was drowning and it was her only hope.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you see a mistake or a typo, don't hesitate to tell me, i'm still learning english and it helps me a lot! Thanks for reading :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>